bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado vs. Bulbous G
|image = |conflict=The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry |date =July 18th''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, pages 261-264 |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Yasutora Sado is victorious. |side1 =*Yasutora Sado *Karin Kurosaki (supportive) |side2 =*Bulbous G † |forces1 =*Fullbring (Brazo Derecha de Gigante) |forces2 =*Enhanced Strength |casual1 =Sado is lightly injured. |casual2 =Bulbous G is destroyed. }} Yasutora Sado vs. Bulbous G is a fight taking place during The Death Trilogy Overture, consisting of Yasutora Sado's conflict with the Hollow Bulbous G, which awakens his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Prelude crushes a piece of Hollow Bait.]] In order to prove to Ichigo Kurosaki that the Quincy are superior to Shinigami, Uryū Ishida challenges him to a Hollow-killing contest and crushes a piece of Hollow Bait,Bleach manga; Chapter 36, pages 18-19 which scatters on the wind and begins to attract Hollows all over Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-2 & 5 Shortly afterward, in downtown Karakura Town, Yasutora Sado stops in his tracks as he notices something, and when Gitano Shigeo asks him what is wrong, he assures him that it is nothing.Bleach manga; Chapter 37, page 18 dropkicks Yasutora Sado for taking too long.]] Gitano tells Sado to get moving and declares that he will make the latter pay the extra ¥500 if they miss the cheap lunch-hour prices, which Sado notes he does not have. While Gitano confirms this and asserts that he will make Sado pay if they get there late, Sado looks back at the distortion in the sky and notes that he has experienced this feeling before, only for Gitano to dropkick him and declare that he subsists on almost nothing before admonishing Sado for not realizing that as a spoiled student who gets to eat just because he is alive. Proclaiming that he lives for his next meal, Gitano asks Sado what he just said, prompting Sado to repeat his proclamation, and tells him once more to get going while explaining how his food rules include not buying meat unless it is on sale and using the expiration date as an estimate.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 7-8 confronts Sado.]] Suddenly, Bulbous G breaks into the Human World and crashes down behind Sado, shocking him alongside Gitano and Harutoki Ide. As Gitano wonders if that was a gas explosion, the dust clears to reveal Bulbous G standing in front of Sado, who can only see a spot shimmering like a heat wave in front of him but knows that something is there and notes that he has experienced this same feeling before.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 8-12 Battle While Gitano asks Sado if he is okay, Bulbous G rears up to attack and Sado realizes that it is moving, prompting him to shove Gitano and Ide aside before moving back as Bulbous G's fist slams into the ground where they were standing. With Gitano and Ide having landed on some stairs nearby, Sado tells them to run as he leans out of the way of another punch from Bulbous G that snaps a nearby metal sign in two. Realizing that Bulbous G is after him specifically, Sado turns around and begins running away from Gitano and Ide, who wonder why he is running from them.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 12-14 from Bulbous G.]] Continuing to run, Sado notes that he is going to lead whatever is chasing him to a place where it cannot hurt anyone else in the form of a vacant lot up ahead, which he hopes no one is hanging around. A few minutes later, an out-of-breath Sado arrives at the lot, where he finds Karin Kurosaki, who had been playing soccer with her friends. As the two recognize each other, Karin asks Sado what a grown man is doing by himself in a vacant lot, only for Sado to suddenly grab her and leap away as Bulbous G crashes into the ground where they had been standing. Upon seeing Bulbous G pull himself into view, a shocked Karin wonders what it is.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 15 & 18-19 With chunks of rock flying through the air after Bulbous G's impact, Sado stands between him and Karin while noting that he does not see anything moving and cursing his inability to see Bulbous G clearly, as he has no idea what the Hollow is doing. However, when a shocked Karin wonders what Bulbous G is, Sado realizes that she can see the Hollow, leading her to assert that Bulbous G is as clear as day to her. As Sado looks down at her, Bulbous G closes in from behind, prompting Karin to warn Sado of this. Grabbing Karin, Sado leaps away again as Bulbous G smashes the area where he was standing, and upon landing, he realizes that Bulbous G has disappeared and wonders where he went. Suddenly, Karin directs Sado to look to his right and tells him to run, allowing Sado to narrowly dodge a punch from Bulbous G that craters part of the field.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, pages 3-7 Karin asks Sado if he cannot see Bulbous G, and upon learning that he can only see a shimmer, she decides that he will be their legs while she acts as their eyes. Though Sado protests this, Karin asserts that it is their only hope and reveals that she has seen such monsters in the past before explaining that she also wants to figure out what Ichigo has to do with them. While Sado expresses surprise at her mentioning Ichigo, Karin sees Bulbous G coming at them and tells Sado to dodge to the right, which he does before sensing Bulbous G's arm in front of his face and punching downward onto it with great force. However, Bulbous G is unfazed by this.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, pages 7-9 .]] When Bulbous G swipes at Sado with his other hand, Karin yells at him to dodge again, but Sado is unable to do so in time, resulting in him being injured and sent flying with Karin. As Karin lies on the ground with Sado, her friends run over to her and ask if she beat up Sado and caused him to bleed so much. Seeing them, Karin frantically yells at them to get out of here, but they interpret this as her being hostile and demand to know why she is being so mean despite their concern for her. When Bulbous G rises up behind her friends, Karin leaps toward them and begins pushing them to the ground as Sado watches from the ground. Karin's friends' question causes Sado to recall his past in Mexico with Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa teaching him to be kind and use his strong fists for good.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, pages 9-14 , Brazo Derecha de Gigante.]] Mentally telling Oscar that he has learned that his fists are for protecting himself and others instead of hurting people, Sado gets to his feet and throws another punch at Bulbous G to protect Karin while asking Oscar to give him power, causing a huge torrent of energy to burst through Bulbous G's side. As Bulbous G rears back, now missing his left arm, Sado stands with Brazo Derecha de Gigante active.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, pages 14-19 When Karin Kurosaki asks him what is wrong with his arm, Sado simply stares at it before having his attention drawn to Bulbous G, who roars while pulling himself to his feet. As Karin expresses shock at him still not being finished, Sado runs toward Bulbous G, who prepares to intercept him.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 5-7 The extension on Sado's shoulder flares up with energy as he delivers an uppercut directly to Bulbous G's face, resulting in the latter's head being destroyed by another surge of energy as his body is sent flying away and down the hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 7-10 Aftermath Staring in astonishment, Karin realizes that Sado hit Bulbous G even though she did not tell him where the Hollow was and begins to ask Sado if he was finally able to see Bulbous G, only for a smiling Sado to give her a thumbs-up, to Karin's embarrassment, before falling over and collapsing. As a shocked Karin runs over and asks him if he is okay, Sado notes that the armor on his arm appeared out of nowhere and emitted a powerful force, which coincided with him suddenly being able to see Bulbous G clearly, and admits that he does not know how any of this happened or why he is lying there exhausted. Upon seeing Karin standing over him, Sado asks her if she is hurt, and when she tearfully replies that he is the one who is hurt, he affirms that this is good.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 11-14 Irritated by this, Karin kicks him in the head and asserts that this is not even remotely good before running off to fetch Isshin Kurosaki while declaring that she cannot stand how Sado is just like Ichigo. Watching Karin leave, Sado notes that she kicks just like Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 14-15 After Orihime Inoue wins her fight against Numb Chandelier and falls unconscious, Kisuke Urahara walks up to her with Tessai Tsukabishi carrying Sado on his back behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 19 Later, at the Urahara Shop, a sleeping Orihime rolls around and mutters that Ichigo is misunderstanding the rules of the video game they are playing before bolting awake out of frustration, slamming the back of her head into Sado's face in the process as he looks down on her.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, page 3 meets with Sado and Orihime to explain the existence of Shinigami and Hollows to them, as well as the reason behind the awakening of their new powers.]] After Orihime and Sado greet each other, Urahara walks in, prompting Sado to reveal that he is the one who saved their lives before asking Urahara to finish telling them why they suddenly have strange powers and what Ichigo's involvement is, to Orihime's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 3-5 With Urahara having informed them of the existence of Shinigami and Hollows, Sado and Orihime express disbelief at his tale, but Urahara merely points out that they cannot deny it without denying their own pain as well. With Sado and Orihime conceding this, Urahara explains that Ichigo has incredible Reiryoku that constantly flows out of him and can affect other Souls, like Orihime and Sado, before revealing that this is what caused their latent supernatural powers to awaken.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-21 As Sado and Orihime are stunned by this, Urahara assures them that they do not need to pass through or even open the doors which they have been given the keys to.Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-2 from afar.]] After confirming with Tessai that preparations are complete, Urahara begins to leave, and when Orihime protests this, Urahara asks her and Sado if they wish to come along in order see the proof of the world they are about to step into and the enemy they are going to fight for themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 2-4 Later, as a Menos Grande strides through a Kūmon toward Ichigo and Uryū, Sado asks Orihime if she can see Ichigo and Uryū clearly, which she confirms, and admits that they are blurry to him as they watch the battle unfold through a window. Noting that they will be waiting and watching to decide what path they will take, Orihime asks Sado what they are supposed to do, only for him to remain silent.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, pages 6-8 References Navigation Category:Fights